One's Will
by Maeve1667
Summary: A srange person shows up at Irons' home. Who is this person, and how can she immobilize Ian.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Witchblade story so please be gentle.  
  
~Pixie-Dust  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Witchblade characters, IF I DID IAN WOULD BE MY SLAVE!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! ...... Um well any way I do own Raven Cole, so you can't have her without my permission.  
  
Please enjoy and Review!  
  
One's Will  
  
Kenneth Irons was sitting at his desk in one of the many rooms in his mansion. He was contemplating the newest wielder, Sara Pezzini.  
  
`Such a curious and stubborn creature,' he mused. Sara had dropped by earlier that week to talk to about the Witchblade. As usual she was demanding answers and when Irons provided them Sara threw a fit. She started ranting and raving something akin to `never getting a straight forward answer' and `creepy cryptic guys.' Irons sighed and noticed that Ian was in the room. Irons stared at Ian, who was standing slightly in the shadows in a military stance with his eyes glued to the floor. Irons started to think about how close Ian and Sara was getting, and he began to suspect that Ian's loyalty might come into question sometime in the near future. But Irons thoughts were interrupted by the door slamming open, and a figure in black walking into the room. Ian put himself in front of Irons, to better protect his master from any danger.  
  
"May I help you Sir?" Irons asked coldly and a snort answered to Irons' inquire.  
  
" I think the question is how can `I' help `YOU'?" said a distinctly feminine voice. The woman's head snapped up to reveal a vision of beauty. She had black eyes with long soot lashes, her lips were lush and full, and her skin was so pale you could mistake her for a ghost. Her onyx eyes stabbed into Ian knocking him to the ground. She pinned him there with just a thought and started to stalk towards Irons. Stopping in front of his desk, she reached up and pulled off her black hat (think Ian's). Ebony hair kissed her shoulders as a small smile graced her pink lips.  
  
"It is nice to see you again Kenneth, Ian," the woman gestured to Ian and he was able to stand up. He walked over to stand behind Irons in his usual stance.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Irons, utterly dumfounded (for once).  
  
The woman pouted then smiled, "Awe, I'm hurt Kenny that you don't remember me. Well maybe Ian remembers his little black birdie, in her gilded cage..."  
  
Ian's head snapped up and a look of shock enslaved his face, "Raven Cole..."  
  
"It's good to know that someone remembers me. You know Kenny, they say memory is the first thing to go when you get old."  
  
Irons almost had a heart attack, `It can't be!'  
  
`Oh but it can,' whispered a sultry voice in Irons' mind causing him to jump.  
  
"Well... Raven, it's nice to see you again. Why exactly are you here?" Irons questioned.  
  
Raven smirked, "Well, if I remember correctly, you said that as soon as the Witchblade found a wielder then I was to return."  
  
"Ah yes, but I don't recall informing you about the new wielder."  
  
"You didn't have to, remember I wore the Witchblade, so I'm connected to it. I know that Sara Pezzini is the true wielder."  
  
"Yes, well weither or not she is the true wielder remains to be seen," Irons said evenly.  
  
Raven's expression turned serious, "She is the true wielder, make no mistake about that. You of all people should know the difference between a true wielder and a pretender."  
  
Irons shifted uncomfortably, "Yes well, with that said, why don't you sit down?"  
  
As sparkle entered Raven's dark eyes, " Only if Ian does."  
  
Ian looked up at her with his intense chocolaty eyes, and then moved to sit down in a chair not too far from where Irons sat. Raven nodded her approval and slipped into a chair nearby. During Ian and Raven's standoff Irons took the time to really study Raven. His icy blue eye raked over her body, taking in every aspect of her appearance. The last time he saw her was when she was no more then twelve and Ian had been thirteen. That was eleven years ago and both of his pupils had changed. Ian was a lethal assassin and Raven had bloomed into a beautiful young woman. Irons continued his scrutiny while Raven sat there, silently posing for both men. Her black hair fell around her face and brushed against her black trench coat. The coat draped loosely over her lean form. She wore a tight black knitted shirt that Irons finds to be long sleeve when she removed her coat so they could get a better look. Her pants were black and baggy with many zipper pockets upon closer inspection.  
Reaching her feet they found a pair of steel toe boots, black of course (What did you think I was going to say, ` oh the boots are a canary yellow by the way'). Quickly traveling back up her body they both find that each of her small pale fingers is adorned with Celtic designed ring and black straps hug her form. Upon their curious expressions, Raven quickly pulls out her black and silver Katana from behind her back. After returning her weapon to its sheath she spoke,  
  
"If I've passed inspection could we please move on to more important things, like the Witchblade and Sara?"  
  
Ian blushed slightly and directed his gaze to the floor, while Irons smiled.  
  
"Yes, you're right, we have much to discuss."  
  
Hate it? Love it? Tell me so I can decide on either continuing or deleting the story. I'll take criticism, hey I need pointers!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, and maybe I will use the yellow boots as an evil trick that Raven does to Irons! Well anyway I don't own the Witchblade characters, wish I did. Raven Cole is mine though. I also don't own the quotes I'm going to be using from 'The Raven' and 'Spirits of the Dead' those belong to Edgar Allan Poe! ENJOY!!!

One's Will 

Hours after having an enlightening conversation about the bladewielder, Irons sent Raven to watch over Sara. Irons decided to let Raven protect her since Ian seemed to be 'distracted' while watching over Sara (We all know the truth! Kenny doesn't want Ian and Sara to get all hot-n-bothered together!). Irons sat in his office staring aimlessly at his computer screen.

Raven Cole

Born: December 30, 1979

Age: 23

Sex: Female

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Black

Parents: Unknown

History: Abandoned at birth, adopted by Kenneth Irons in 1983, attended the finest schools in the world…

Kenneth was musing over the brief and vague information regarding Raven's past when the hair on the back of his neck stood up with the prickly notion that someone was there with him.

_'Shadowy, shadowy, yet unbroken,_

_Is a symbol and a token._

_How it hangs upon the trees,_

_A mystery of mysteries!'_ Whispered a voice from within his mind.

_'Raven! How nice of you to drop by.'_ Kenneth replied.

_'Tsk, tsk Kenny. Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong I see.'_ She teased.

_'Just curious.'_

_'Curiosity killed the cat you know.'_

_'Ignorance isn't always bliss,'_ quipped Kenneth.

Raven's voice hardened and the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees,

_'Quote the Raven Kenny, Nevermore.'_

A smirk graced Raven's lips as she felt frustration cloud Kenneth's mind, while she was crouched outside Sara's window on the fire escape (A place highly recommended by Ian!). Raven put aside her thoughts of Irons and watched as Sara tossed and turned on her bed. A troubled expression appeared on Sara's face as she slept, obviously caught in another web of nightmares. Sweat covered Sara's body in a silver sheen.

****

Voices…darkness…swirling fog 

_'DANNY, NO!'_

_Gray smoke curled cruelly around the barrel of a gun…laughter and tears followed…_

_'Sara! Wake up!_

The fog cleared to show a pair of ebony eyes… 

***

Sara sat up quickly, her breath labored.

'_Damn dreams,'_ she thought sourly. 

She wiped the sweat from her face as her body relaxed back onto the bed. As she lay there she began to review her recent nightmare and stopped when she remembered the black eyes. She didn't contemplate that thought for very long for she had a distinct feeling that someone was watching her. Sara wiped out her gun from underneath her pillow (I KNEW IT, I JUST KNEW IT. I KNEW THAT SHE SLEPT WITH THAT GUN!!! Um… back to the story). She began to search the shadows for any sign that someone was there, but finding none. Sara lowered her gun but kept a firm grip on it in preparation for a sudden attack. Sara brought her hand up to her forehead and gently massaged the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt to alleviate the pain there. She started to tap her temples, but a soft silky whisper echoing in the innermost regions of her mind halted those actions.

_'Suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of someone gently rapping,_

_Rapping at my chamber door.'_

Sara whipped her gun to eye level, "Who's there?"

'Have any dreams lately Sara?' 

"Ian?" Sara's eyes darted around, looking for his figure in the surrounding shadows.

_'No, Ian has prior engagements,'_ the voice teased.

Sara's jaw clenched, "Well then who the hell are you?"

A rich chuckle washed over Sara in a comforting way,

'_A little birdie Sara, just a little birdie.'_

Okay there it is, sorry you had to wait so long. Tell me if you like or hate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews everyone, and I just want to say that I do like Sara. I'm sorry if I was being cruel about teasing her, but I wanted a playful element in both my story and my character. Sara is in no danger, Irons on the other hand… well we'll get to that later. 

I'm not going to use the yellow boots, but I have another idea, more evil by far.

Oh I don't own any of the Witchblade characters, Raven is mine.

One's Will 

            Jake McCartey walked into his and Sara's office carrying the only salvation known to man, COFFEE! Sara was at her desk staring at her computer. Looking at Sara Jake could tell that she hadn't gotten much sleep last night for she looked like a raccoon with those dark circles around her eyes. Putting a cup of coffee down on Sara's desk he began to talk about their most recent case.

"So Pez we got an eye witness on those roof-top murders."

"Hmm."

"She lives in a building across from the Penning's murder scene."

"Hmm."

"Yeah she said that the murderer was parading around in a hot pink dress with 

            neon green fishnet stalkings and a fuzzy blonde wig."

"Hmm."

Jake sighed and walked around behind Sara to see what she was looking at on her computer. To his surprise she was staring at a quote she had typed on her computer.

            **'Suddenly there came a tapping,**

**            As of some gently rapping,**

**            Rapping at my chamber door.'**

            "Hey isn't that from the poem that Poe guy wrote?" asked Jake.

That seemed to catch Sara's attention, "You know where it's from?"

"Yeah it's called… I know it's a bird, but… anyway it's by Poe."

Sara quickly jumped online and started searching for anything and everything by Poe. Searching through his works Sara saw one titled 'The Raven.' She clicked on it and started to read (no I'm not going to write it because it would take too long and if you want to read it just look it up; you should also look at some of his other stuff, they're really good). Sara got to the quote that she had been staring at and rereading ever since she wrote it down last night.

            _'Why would that voice say that to me, what is the significance of it?'_

_***_

_'A little birdie Sara, just a little birdie.'_

_***_

            Sara looked at the title 'The Raven.' As she sat there trying to find a connection, her cell phone rang. 

            "Pezzini."

            "Hello Sara."

            "Nottingham? What do you want?"

            "There's a new piece to your puzzle Sara."

Sara frowned, "Piece, puzzle; Nottingham I didn't get very much sleep last night so if you could hurry up with what that is suppose to mean I'd be really grateful."

"I see you had a visit from little birdie."

"The Raven, yes," Sara at up straight in her seat, hoping that Nottingham could her something.

"Raven to be exact Sara, she likes to be called Raven. The Raven is just too formal," teased Ian (Teasing Sara is one of his favorite things to do, what don't tell me you didn't know).

"So does this Raven have a last name?"

"…"

"Nottingham?"

The line went dead. Sara put her phone down and sighed in frustration to all this cryptic talk. 

_'Might as well see what I can find out with just the name Raven.'_   

Sara started to do back round checks using the name Raven when she came across a certain file. Seeing the picture of a woman with black eyes made her stop. Looking through the file she found out that her name is Raven Cole, she's 23, and she was adopted by Kenneth Irons.

~~~

Hope that you like it, and tell me what you think. Again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry that it took so long, I was having trouble thinking about what to do next in my story. I never expected so many people to like it. Well as you all know I don't own the Witchblade characters, but I can still dream right? Raven, however, is mine so if you want to borrow her, just ask and I consider it. Enjoy and please review. 

**_Warning: Ian abuse_** (I didn't want to do it, honestly it was Kenny's idea, he made me do it).

One's Will 

Irons was sitting in his nice peaceful office when… **'_BANG'_** Sara Pezzini comes barging in. She marched up to his desk and slammed her hands down on it. 

            "Hello Sara, it's nice to see you," Irons said pleasantly. 

            "Raven Cole, who is she and why is she following me; and don't give me that run-around bull shit. I want an answer and I want it now!"

Irons sat back in his chair with a cold calculating expression on his face.

            " How do you know Raven?"

            "Nottingham, now who is she and why is shadowing me?"

            "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Witchblade changed into the Gauntlet, sword and all. Sara brought the tip of the sword up to Kenneth's neck.

            "Wrong answer, want to try again?"

Irons seemed thoughtful for a moment (that's a laugh) before responding, "Raven is an employee of mine, much like Ian. I adopted them both and raised them. Raven was special though, she had a gift of sorts."

Sara put pressure on his neck causing a trickle of blood to drip down his throat and stain his shirt.

            "A gift, what kind of gift?"

            "She is able to move things without touching them, she can read people's thoughts, and she can communicate with people without speaking."

            "What like some kind of psychic?"

            "No, she's telepathic and telekinetic." 

Sara looked unconvinced until she heard a faint whisper in her head,

            _'It's the truth Sara, don't you trust your own mind?'_

Sara started to search the room until her eyes fell upon a figure in the corner of the room shrouded in shadows. The figure stepped forward to reveal the same woman Sara had seen in the picture. Their eyes met in silent communication. Sara withdrew the Witchblade (DAMN!), which went back to looking like an innocent bracelet. But upon closer inspection you could see the turmoil swirling in a cloud of crimson stone.

            "So you're Raven."

The woman bowed, "At your service Sara."

Sara snorted, "Why are you following me?"

Irons answered, "For your protection Sara, I've had Ian reassigned."

            "Yeah, well I don't need anyone's protection. So you can call off your lab rat."

            _'Careful Sara, I'm not as tolerant as Ian. It would be wise not to call me that again.'_

Sara glared at Raven, giving her a challenging look.

            _'Another time Sara, we wouldn't want Kenny to get the satisfaction of us fighting. The bastard might get off on it.'_

Raven smirked, while Sara grinned at that analogy. Sara may have misjudged Raven; she seems to hate Irons as much as she does. 

            "If that will be all Detective, I have work to do. So if you please…"

Raven frowned playfully, "Now don't be so rude Kenny, Sara **_is_** a guest. How would you like to have dinner with me Sara?"

Sara smiled at how Kenneth's face soured at Raven's invitation, "Sure Raven, how does Italian sound? I know this great restaurant about a mile from here."

            "Sounds delightful, shall we? Oh Kenny, don't wait up…"

Raven and Sara departed, arms interlocked, leaving behind a fuming Irons. Irons punched the intercom button,

            "Get Ian in here, I wish to speak with him."

***

After dinner Sara invited Raven to have a drink, but Raven declined,

            "I must be getting back, I can't leave Kenny alone too long; the house hasn't been properly child-proofed yet."

Laughter escaped Sara, not the first time that night. They had been trading stories and jokes all throughout dinner. Sara wiped the tears from her eyes; "I'll see you later."

            "Only if I want you to."

With that said Raven left. As Raven walked into the mansion a wave of terror and hatred hit her. Raven ran to Kenneth's office and found Ian on the floor. Blood covered him from head to toe, cuts decorated his body in a gruesome design. Standing over Ian's mutilated body was Irons with a cat-of-nine-tails (it is a type of whip with nine tails, hence the name) that he was whipping Ian with. Even though no sound left Ian's lips, his tortured cries echoed unendingly in Raven's mind. Irons, who had not yet noticed Raven's presence, started screaming obscenities at the torn body of his 'poetic warrior.'

            "What did you think you were doing! Talking to Sara was strictly forbidden! You are no longer in charge of her protection! I will not allow you to disobey me again Ian, I will beat you until you understand this or until you're dead!"

            "Not on my watch!" screamed Raven as she mentally attacked Irons until she had him withering on the floor like the pathetic snake he is. Deciding that he wasn't worth her time she knocked him unconscious with a psychic blast. After giving Kenneth's prone body a swift kick in the gut (THAT'S RIGHT, KICK THE BASTARD!) Raven ran to Ian's side. After making sure that Ian was still alive, Raven reached out to him with her mind. 

            _'Ian…Ian answer me.'_

_            '…'_

_            'Ian… Dragon answer me!'_

_            'Birdie?'_

_            'Yes Dragon, it's Birdie, listen to me, I need you to wake up. You've lost a lot of blood and I'm afraid that if you go to sleep you'll slip into a coma.'_

_            'It hurts Birdie.'_

_            'I know Dragon, but I'm going to bring you to Lady Sara's apartment and we'll take care of you, but I need you stay awake for me. Can you do that Dragon?'_

_            'Yes Birdie, I can do that.'_

_            'That's my good little Dragon. Now open your eyes and look into mine.'_

Ian's eyes snapped open and he starred into Raven's warm black eyes.

            _'That's a good boy, now I want you to concentrate on looking at me, never take your eyes off me and whatever you do don't fall asleep.'_

Raven lifted his broken body gently. She used her telekinetic powers to support his weight and used her hands to guide him out of the mansion and into the backseat of a car. After making sure that he was going to stay awake, Raven went back into the mansion to get them some basic necessities, all the while keeping contact with Ian in her mind. She stuffed the bags into the trunk of the car and drove like a bat out of hell all the way to Sara's apartment.

***

Sara awoke to a loud banging, which she realized was actually knocking. Someone was at her door knocking like his or her life depended on it (in a way it does). After realizing that the person wasn't going stop Sara crawled out of bed. Growling to herself Sara opened the door.

            "Someone had better be dead—"

What awaited Sara at the door was not something that she ever thought she'd see. Raven was there, holding what looked like Ian, but Sara couldn't be sure because of all the gore. 

            "Do you mind if we stay here Sara? All the hotels were booked."

~~~

Well I hope you like it, I'm sorry about all the Ian abuse, but it had to be done. Forgive me…umm please. Review and tell me what you think, good or bad I don't mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated my story recently, but my computer went on strike and wouldn't work. Well I hope that you've been enjoying the story and so far from the reviews you have. I'm sorry that some of you haven't enjoyed my side comments, but that is my writing style and I can't help that. I will try to keep them to a minimum. In the mean time enjoy, and please review!

One's Will 

            After a moment of shock Sara stepped aside and opened the door wider to allow better access. 

"Sure you two can stay here, the bed's over there."

Raven nodded and carried Ian into the apartment. Sara shut the door and hurried to clear off the mess on her bed (you know, tangled sheets and such). Raven gently turned Ian in her arms with her mind and laid him down on his stomach.

"Sara I need you to get me some scissors, hot water, a washcloth, gauze, bandages, and Vodka."

"Right…. umm…what's the Vodka for?"

"I need to disinfect his wounds and I know that you'd more likely have Vodka then rubbing alcohol."

Sara shrugged and went to gather the items. Raven removed her jacket and sword. After thinking about it, she also took off her long sleeve shirt figuring that it would only get in the way (Now stop right there pervs! She's wearing a black tank top and sports bra underneath). Sara returned with some of the supplies and then promptly left to fetch the Vodka and hot water. Raven went to work on what was left of Ian's shirt with the scissors. After stripping off the last of the bloody rags Raven took the bowl of hot water that Sara had just brought and dipped the washcloth into it. Wringing it out slightly, Raven gently bathed Ian's back, to rid it of the blood. Removing a majority of the blood Raven grabbed the Vodka and doused the washcloth. Taking a deep breath, Raven wrung it out on Ian's back. The two women flinched as they watched Ian's muscles spasm and convulse in protest. A grunt of pain escaped Ian as he gripped the pillow beneath his head. 

'Shh dragon… it's all right, you're safe now. Lady Sara and I are here to protect you. I know that what I'm doing hurts, but it is necessary. We don't want you to get sick, so just try to relax and I'll try to make it as painless as possible.'

            Raven paused for a moment, and then she brought her hand up to Ian's face. Closing her eyes, Raven put Ian to sleep and sealed him away in his mind. This would enable her to treat his wounds without him experiencing any pain. Sara watched as Raven did this and couldn't help but ask.

"What are you doing?"

" I'm sealing Ian in his mind and putting him into a semi-coma so that he won't feel any pain. He'll be all right, I'll take him out of it when I'm done."

"Oh," was all that Sara could muster. Raven was a lot more powerful then Sara had thought. Raven continued to treat his wounds, but this time Ian's body remained motionless.

"Sara could you go through my coat's pockets, there should be a jar in one of them."

Sara searched the coat and came up with a black jar, which she handed to Raven. Raven unscrewed the top and applied a generous amount of white salve to Ian's wounds.

"What is that?" questioned Sara. 

"It's something that Ian uses on cuts and stuff that helps him heal faster. Irons had it created so that even if he beat Ian the night before, Ian would be no-worse-the-wear the next day to carry out his chores," Raven's voice was bitter and hateful. Sara always wondered how Ian seemed to heal over night whenever he **_was_** injured. Raven then made Ian's body hover a few feet in the air so she could wrap the bandages and gauze around his torso. After making sure that the dressings were secure, but comfortable, Raven lowered his body. She then released Ian from the mind seal and just let him fall into a dreamless sleep. After gathering everything, the two women left to let Ian rest. Raven told Sara that she was going to get their bags from the car. When she returned Sara suggested that Raven should go take a shower while she made some coffee. Raven dressed down in sweats when she exited the shower. After about a cup or two of coffee Sara finally asked,

  
 "How long has Irons been abusing Ian?"

Raven sighed, "Since we were children. He use to beat me too until I could control my gifts."

"And after you could control them, your gifts I mean."

"I was sent away…"

_****(Flashback)****_

_Twelve-year-old Raven was helping thirteen-year-old Ian clean up his recent **'lesson.'** Rage filled Raven as she cleaned yet another gash that Irons had inflicted._

**_"I'll get him for this dragon, I swear it!"_**

****

**_"Birdie please don't, I don't want you to get hurt too."_**__

_Raven remained silent, which made Ian think that she wouldn't do anything; big mistake. Early the next morning Irons woke up in his luxurious bedroom. Upon opening his eyes, Irons was confronted with Canary Yellow walls covered with butterflies and flowers of all different colors. Irons scanned the walls in mute horror, when his gaze fell upon a painting of a raven._

_Later that day, Irons had Raven strapped to a rack and was beating her senseless. _

**_"You impudent child! What were you thinking, what made you think that I would condone such behavior?"_**

_As he continued to yell and beat Raven, she never once made a sound. Irons was in mid-swing when he was suddenly thrown back and collided with a wall. Raven's straps undid themselves while Irons tried to regain his thoughts. Shocked and dazed Irons stood up, still unsure of what happened. Raising his icy blue eyes, Irons found himself staring into a pair of glaring eyes. Raven looked at Irons with something akin to disgust. Suddenly things started to fly off the tables and smash into walls. The windows shattered and voices raged. Irons fell to the floor in agony. His head felt like someone was pressing a red-hot poker to his skull while scooping out his brain with a spoon made of dry ice (inventive, isn't it?). He felt like his insides were trying to make their way out. _

**_'How does it feel?'_**__

_The question echoed like a church bell. Irons looked at Raven's approaching figure._

**_'Hurts, doesn't it?'_**

****

**_"Why are you doing this?"_**

****

**_'To show you what it feels like to be beaten and tortured, to let you know that you are helpless and completely at my mercy. Scary, is it not?'_**

It was then that Irons realized that Raven never once moved her lips.

"You…you c-can con—control it now…" 

****

'Yes, the only thing that your LESSONS ever taught me was how to control me gifts. To use them to subdue you.'

****

**_"But how?"_**

****

'Each blow you dealt sent me deeper and deeper into my mind. Haven't you ever noticed that I never screamed or struggled? I went into my mind and searched for the gate that has been preventing me from controlling my powers. But now I have control.'

_Irons quivered in a puddle of fear (or perhaps a puddle of something else!)._

"What do you want?" 

****

**_'You are to never strike Ian or myself ever again, understand?'_**

****

**_"Yes I understand."_**

****

'Quote the raven Kenny, Nevermore.'

_*****_

"…and then I passed out from exhaustion. When I came to I was in Asia. Irons sent me away because I was no longer controllable, but Ian, Ian could still be manipulated. Irons continued to beat, torture, condition, and mold Ian into his perfect poetic warrior. Ian's loyalty was never questioned… that is until you came along."

Sara almost chocked on her coffee, "Excuse me?"

An impish smile found its way onto Raven's face, "What is it that they always say? Men do crazy things for the ones they love."

~~~~~

There I finished that chapter. Well I hope you liked it and I'm really sorry about how long it took. I will be putting out a few chapters this week to make it up. I'm going to finish this story before the end of this week hopefully. Well please review and I'll return soon with a new chapter!

****


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there again! Well as promised, I'm updating my story (I just hope the wait wasn't too painful). Here is the sixth chapter and it is a little longer than my others. Please review and enjoy!

One's Will 

When Irons came to Raven and Ian were both gone, some of their belongings and a car was also missing as well. Irons paced his office like a caged lion.

_'What to do, what to do…. Ah yes…. The Serpent….'_

_**** _

Gabriel was just going through his inventory when the phone rang.

"Talismanic; spells, charms, and artifacts, you name it I got it. Gabriel speaking."

"Hey Gabe."

"Yo Chief, how's it going? I haven't heard from you in weeks."

"Well I've been kinda busy lately. Umm… I need a favor."

"Sure, whatcha need?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Sara answered,  "I need you to let a friend of mine hide out at your place."

"Sure, I can do--- wait a minute. This friend of yours wouldn't happen to be a tall, dark assassin; who thinks that he's bulletproof and spouts a cryptic language that has yet to be translated?"

"Well, yes I guess you could say that," Sara said hesitantly. 

"No! No Way! Sara that guy threatened to kill me and you want me to **_hide_** him!" 

"Gabe listen to me, Ian is injured and Irons will be looking for him, but I can't hide him here. Please Gabe, I need you to help me. Anyway Ian wasn't serious when he threatened you. He knew that killing you would upset me, so you're completely safe."

"Oh, the fact that he won't kill me because it would **_upset you_**, is really comforting."

There was a muffled sound in the background. It sounded like '_give me the phone_,' but Gabriel wasn't sure. His thoughts were shattered by a voice.

"Gabriel… my name is Raven and I'm a friend of Ian's and Sara's. I know that you have no reason to trust Ian or me, but you at least trust Sara, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, now Sara and I both promise that Ian won't harm you. He will probably sleep most of the time. Anyway we're sending him there mostly as protection for you."

"What?! What are you talking about?"

"Well Ian and I no longer work for Irons. Of course Irons won't let us go without a fight. The fight is what worries me. I am needed here to protect Sara. Although you will probably be left alone, I would prefer Ian to be there just in case."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"Gabriel listen to me. Irons will send something that is much worse than anything you could possibly imagine. It is like Ian, but not. He will have Ian's skills but he won't have any mercy or pity. He is without a conscious and cares nothing for life. This man, if you could call it that, is genetically engineered. He will be able to do more damage to you with his mind than any weapon known to man."

"What do you mean, with his mind?"

"He is telepathic and telekinetic. Although he's a novice he is quite powerful."

"Wait a minute, you mean like Jean Gray from X-Men?" Gabriel started to laugh hysterically. There was a sigh and Gabriel heard Raven ask Sara to leave the room. 

"I didn't want to have to do this Gabriel but you leave me no choice. When you were first starting your business you met a woman named Mac. She was your very first customer. She had come to you expressing interest in the Witchblade. You two hit it off pretty well so you invited her to have lunch with you. Since you had just bought groceries, you opted to cook. After a few mishaps you ordered pizza. You two talked well into the night, it was around midnight when she mentioned the Associates. Mac told you that she was the leader of them and that she wanted to know if you were interested. You were a little curious as to why she would need you and she explained that since your business dealt in the supernatural that it would be unsuspicious if you were to look into things related to the Witchblade; you agreed. About a month later Mac and you became intimately involved. Sara and Ian don't know about the Associates and neither does Irons for that matter. If I haven't convinced you yet I could get more **_personal_** if you want. How about the time you and Mac taped you two d—"

"I believe you! Umm… how did you know all that?"

"I'm telepathic and telekinetic, I know things that others would**_ never_** know. I need you to trust me when I tell you that having Ian stay with you is the best thing considering the situation at hand."

Gabriel seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"Okay fine. Ian can stay with me as long as there is no threatening of the Gabe!"

Raven chuckled, "All right, I promise that there will be no threatening of the Gabe. We'll be over within an hour."

****

Raven entered the living room where Sara and Ian seemed to be having an in-depth conversation about the situation. 

"…and besides, it's not like there is anyone who could possibly beat you or Raven so why worry about it?"

Ian was about to comment when Raven spoke up, "Because Kenny's reach goes far beyond Ian and I. He had other **_projects_** going on besides the two of us. There is one in particular that has me worried."

Raven shot a pointed look at Ian.

_'The Serpent has awakened Dragon.'_

Ian nodded discreetly, he had thought as much. 

"So what **_project_** is worrying you?" asked Sara.

"First we'll drop Ian off at Gabriel's and then I'll divulge the details."

Raven and Sara helped Ian to the car, along with a bag of his things and set off to Gabriel's apartment. They arrived there about thirty minutes later. 

"Thanks for letting Ian stay here," Sara said after closing the door.

"No problem Chief, so… he really quit? I bet Irons isn't too happy about that."

"Well from what Raven tells me he's not overly pleased."

Sara and Gabriel watched as Raven and Ian spoke quietly to each other.

"So…what's their deal? Are they dating or something?" questioned Gabriel as he watched the two.

"No, they were raised together until Irons sent Raven away. She wasn't controllable and Irons didn't want Ian to rebel either so—"

"So he sent me to Asia where I learned balance of mind, body, and soul. I'm basically what you could call a female version of Ian. I'm not quite as fast as he is, but he doesn't have my gifts, so we're equal."

Raven had been listening to their conversation and decided to explain for Sara didn't know much about Raven's past.

"We need to be going Sara. Ian is trying to change my mind and I think that we should leave before he succeeds. Gabriel it was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope to meet you again under better circumstances."

Raven and Sara left quickly after many goodbyes. 

****Sara's apartment****

Sara and Raven decided to have Chinese for dinner so they picked some up before arriving back at Sara's apartment. They were in the middle of eating when Sara's curiosity got the better of her.

"So what or who is it that has both Ian and you acting so crazy?"

"Well, you know that Ian and I were adopted, right? Well Sly was created. Sly is something that Irons is quite proud of. You see, Irons took an egg from my ovary when I hit puberty and fertilized it with Ian's sperm, thus creating Sly."

"But… that would mean that you are…and Ian is…"

"Yes, we're parents of sorts. Sly was created twelve years ago."

"But then that means that he's only twelve."

"Not necessarily… Kenny's little group of genetists are more than capable of creating an advanced form of life. You see they discovered a way to speed up the human growth process, so a year would make Sly age two years. So Sly is twenty-four."

"How is that possible?"

"How is it possible for Irons to stay so young for over sixty years? He uses the blood of the previous wielder to keep himself young, don't you think there might be other uses for it?"

"So this 'Sly' is just like Ian and you?"

"Yes and no, he looks like Ian and has my abilities but he has Kenny's disposition. The reason Kenny used Ian and I is because the combination of our talents would create the prefect warrior."

Sara sat back in udder shock, while trying to sort out the information in her mind.

"So what you're saying is that he's unbeatable."

"Not exactly. You see Kenny couldn't duplicate my abilities completely. Sly isn't as powerful as I am, also he's not as disciplined as me. You see it takes quite a bit of effort to control the gifts. If you don't have complete control it is difficult to use these abilities. Things won't move when you want them to, people's thoughts can invade yours, it can cause a major migraine."

"Well how are we going to beat him?"

'You're not…' 

Sara reached for her gun while Raven unsheathed her katana.

"Show yourself Serpent," Raven hissed.

A figure stepped out from the shadows of a corner in the room. Sara gasped, the man before her was an exact replica of Ian, except that his face was shaven clean save for a small triangle of hair on his chin.  Sara also noticed that his eyes were not like Ian's or Raven's. They were cold and calculating, Kenneth's eyes. 

"Birdie, Birdie, Birdie… still playing with knives I see. Careful there, you might cut yourself."

Raven's grip on her sword wavered slightly before tightening. 

"Nice try Sly, but you're going to have to do better than that."

"Oh don't worry I haven't even begun to show the true extent of my powers."

Sly raised a hand to Sara, whose hands began to shake. She started to turn her gun around so that its aim was no longer trained on Sly, but herself. Sly smirked and looked at Raven in satisfaction. Raven snorted and made a quick gesture with her head, Sara collapsed, unconscious. Sly glared at Raven. Raven smiled,

'Harder to manipulate a person when they're incapacitated, isn't it Serpent?" 

Sly growled, _'No matter, I have a message for you. Meet me at Vorschlag Industries in an hour, and bring Dragon and the wielder.'_

With that said Sly left and Raven went to revive Sara.

"Sara…Sara time to wake up…"

Sara stirred a bit before snapping awake.

"What happened? Where is he?"

"Hush Sara, it is all right. Sly has departed, for the time being."

"I couldn't… it felt like someone grabbing my gun and forcing me to turn it on myself…"

"I know, he tried to do the same thing to me, but I stopped him. He is able to force his will on anybody he wants, except for me because my power is stronger."

Raven helped Sara stand and told her what Sly had said.

"I want you to go get Ian and meet me there."

"But he said that the three of us—"

"Sara please listen to me. Sly can control you along with Ian. He will make you two attack me and I don't want to hurt either of you."

Sara finally relented after realizing how much of a burden Ian and her would be for Raven. Sara quickly left to get Ian while Raven went to Vorschlag to face Sly. Upon entering Vorschlag Raven noticed that it was empty save for Sly Irons and herself. 

"Ah Raven so pleased to see you, where are the others?" Irons asked pleasantly.

" Not here Kenny. They had pressing matters else where, but they send their love."

Irons sneered, "The deal was all three of you!" 

Raven discarded her trench coat, "There will be no deal, I will fight Sly alone. No distractions."

Before Irons could object Sly agreed.

"Fine, I prefer it this way. Shall we…mom."

~~~~~

There, Chapter six. Hope you enjoyed it. Well please be so kind as to review, flames welcomed but compliments preferred!!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here is my final chapter and it is going it be a very short one. There will be an IMPORTANT note at the bottom of the page so please look for it! Enjoy and flame away!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Witchblade or any of its characters so don't sue me. I do own Raven though so you must ask permission to use her. I don't own the end quote, I'm not quite sure who does but I heard it in a show once and thought I'd use it.

One's Will 

The two stared hatefully at each other, never blinking or moving. The war of the minds had begun. Raven and Sly battled silently; the only evidence of their conflict was the tensing of their muscles, tightening of their jaws, and sweat soaking each others skin. Blood spilled from their eyes, mouths, ears, and noses. The struggle within the minds of the two adversaries was a different sight all together. 

*****Raven's and Sly's battlefield*****

A field of grass stretching on for eternity, a sky filled with black turbulent clouds. Purple lightening reaching for an unknown object while the wind howled in anger and pain.  Two figures were the only things obstructing the flow of time. Raven removed her katana from her sheath, a blue glow radiating from its surface. Sly smirked as a pure black blade materialized in his cruel grasp. 

**"Do you really think that you can defeat me Birdie? I'm Life and Death, I can't be killed."**

**"No one is Immortal Serpent, least of all you."**

Sly roared with anger as he charged forward, murder on his mind. Raven blocked his on coming attack with ease, her training showing thru. Raven deflected Sly's next couple attacks, always playing defense knowing that it would tire her opponate out, giving her a better chance of winning than to attack head on. She blocked and evaded Sly's every advance. 

**"Are you afraid to fight me Birdie? Finally realizing that you are no match for me?"**

**"Your arrogance will be your downfall."**

Sly became enraged and attacked her with a new vengeance. Raven had to be careful, for not only was Sly stronger than her, he was also faster. Sly chortled with pleasure as his blade finally drew blood. Raven flinched as blood fell from the slash on her left arm. Sly clucked his tongue and grinned,

**"So the invincible Raven isn't as untouchable as thought to be. Red is a great color for you, you should wear more of it, allow me…"**

Sly swung his sword, catching Raven in the side, creating a sluggish waterfall of crimson. She grunted as her katana dropped from her grasp. Unwilling to give in, Raven stood her ground, waiting for her death

**"Foolish, did you honestly believe that you could win? How pathetic,"** sneered Sly.

 Sly swung his sword toward Raven's neck intending to end the battle. Raven moved quickly, ducking and rolling away. Sly's balance failed him as his body followed his blade, making him stumble. Raven, who managed to obtained her weapon in her momentum, thrusted her katana thru Sly's back. She pulled her blade free and breathed in short gasps while watching Sly. He turned slowly, his face masked with shock as he looked at Raven. His grasp on his blade loosened, causing it to fall from his hand. He continued to stare at Raven as his legs buckled and he sank to the ground. Gasping he watched as she lowered her blade's point to the ground enabling her to lean against it for support. Disbelief seemed to be the only thing that Sly was capable of showing as Raven stared at him.

**"Ho-how is… it possible?"**

**"You let your pride blind you and your emotions to control your actions. You were too arrogant and it made you careless. You may have been faster and stronger than me, but I never let my emotions cloud my judgment which meant that I was able to fool you into thinking that I was weak."**

**"But I was…you are weak."**

**"Only because you believed me to be, and beliefs are not necessarily truths. That is a lesson you never learned and that is the cause of your defeat."******

*******

Kenneth watched gleefully as his two proteges waged war on one another. But his bliss was short lived for Sly's failure was quick and absolute. Sly's body fell lifelessly to the floor, his eyes mirroring death in their vacant gaze. Ian and Sara charged in at that moment. The scene before them was nothing short of a madman's dream. Blood pooled the floor surrounding Sly's dead body and Raven's feet. Glancing upon Raven, they saw her waver. She stood for a moment longer, then crumbled. Sara and Ian rushed to her side.

"Birdie! Birdie, stay with me. Don't close your eyes," demanded Ian irrationally. 

Sara wept slightly, "Oh Raven I never should have let you come alone."

Ian stood and cornered Kenneth.

"Help her or die."

"If I help her, you must promise to come back and work for me."

Ian didn't even hesitant, "Yes, but if she dies, so shall you."

Raven made a gasping noise, which caught their attention. She spoke softly to them as they listened carefully to her words. Raven fell into a coma after having said her peace. Kenneth quickly contacted his doctors and had them take Raven to a remote hospital. They were able to stabilize her but she would remain in a coma for an unknown amount of time. Everything pretty much went back to the way it use to be. Irons wanting the Witchblade, Sara defying him, and Ian working for him while watching over Sara. But as the three sat in the dark corners of their lives they contemplated Raven's words.

**"All that lives, lives forever. Only the shell, the perishable, passes away. The spirit is without end…Eternal…Deathless."**

~~~~~~

Okay there is my story. I hoped you enjoyed it. Now if you want to find out what happens to Raven then you're going to have to read Divamercury's The Angry Flame, Inferno, and Danger Zone. Of course Raven won't appear until Danger Zone, but to understand what's going on you have to read the other two first. I hope that you enjoy her stories and remember to review.

Pixie-Dust


End file.
